


Filming Themselves (Sam x reader)

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Supernatural 100 Kink List & Kink Bingo Fics [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Filming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67





	Filming Themselves (Sam x reader)

“Fuck, Sam!” you shouted, clamping down on him, his large hands on your hips pulling you down as you both came, a deep groan erupting straight from his chest. You panted over top of him, your hands on his muscled shoulders as you ground your hips, giving him one last jerk inside you, one last gasp to falling from his lips. 

“You are so fucking hot like that, I wish you could see it,” said Sam, sliding his hands up your back and pulling you down to lay on his chest, his cock growing soft where it was sheathed inside you but sure to come back to life soon.

“Um, no thank you. You on the other hand, yes please,” you said, Sam tilting his head to the side and giving you a kiss, stopping his movements and moving back with a grin. “What? You want me on bottom this time?”

“I think I know of a way to give us both what we want,” said Sam, rolling you over to your side and sliding out of you, swinging his legs over the bed and standing up.

“Oh, cute ass. Yes, I’d definitely like to see more of that,” you teased, Sam grabbing his phone and spinning around with a smirk. “What are you up to?”

“Want to…make a little home video?” he asked, your jaw dropping without missing a beat. “Too risqué?”

“No,” you said. “But…don’t show anyone. Or share it. And you’ll delete it if I ask,” you said. Sam smiled and walked back over to give you a soft kiss.

“Of course, baby girl. I’ll delete it the second we’re done watching it if you want,” said Sam, propping the phone up on your dresser, turning to you. “You okay with this?” You hummed and he smiled, pressing the record button.

“Get over here big boy,” you teased, unable to stop from laughing.

“We aren’t making a porno, you little…” said Sam, rolling back into bed, laughing as he pulled you over to straddle his chest again.

“We kind of are, Sammy,” you said, reaching a hand between your bodies to give him a few pumps, sliding up so you’d be able to see it better on camera. “Think you can come again?”

“If you keep that up, for sure,” he said, pulling your face down to his, delivering a forceful kiss as you worked his member back to full standing. You knew Sam was long and thick, that his cock turned from a light pink to a throbbing dark red the longer you teased him. But you’d never actually _watched_ , just noticed that it happened as you kept your mind focused on giving him pleasure. Sam’s hand was teasing your breast, twisting and pinching at one of the nipples as your breath caught. You were starting to get curious what you would look like when Sam’s hands moved to your hips and pulled you up over his face before diving his tongue through your folds.

“Fuck!” you shouted, letting go of Sam to slap both hands against the headboard, your head tilting back as he zero’ed in on your clit. You glanced down, hair in your face, Sam flashing you a quick wink as you panted and smirked at him, one of your hands running through his hair. “Quit teasing.”

He responded by thrusting his tongue in your pussy, a shudder running down your spine while he licked a long stripe and sliding you back down his chest.

“Get ridin’,” he said, giving your ass a light swat that made you clench around nothing. 

“Make me,” you shot back, giving Sam exactly what he wanted as he took hold of your hips, lined you up and slammed you down hard. You moaned at the sudden fullness, Sam chuckling as you squeezed around him, adjusting to the sudden girth.

“I said ride, baby girl,” said Sam, swatting your ass a little harder that time, your thighs getting into motion as you slid halfway off and then back down. “Do it right, Y/N or you’ll get in trouble.”

You squinted at him but you were wound up and wanted it hard and fast just as much. You pulled almost all the way off, resting your hands on his chest, digging your fingers in for a moment before slamming down. Sam groaned as you whined, moving your hips fast as Sam arched his own, a telltale sign he wouldn’t last long.

“You aren’t getting off that easy,” you said, pushing your hands down on his hip bones, holding him in place as you began to ride his length at a brutal pace. You could feel Sam squirming a little, his hands resting on your hips pulling you down with more force than you could do on your own. If you were pushing him, he was pushing you back. 

“So good to me,” grunted Sam, wiping a strand of hair out of your face as you squeezed around him, your legs on fire as you worked the both of you closer to the edge. “So good, baby girl.”

“Sammy,” you whined, your body shaking at how hard you were going, not sure if you’d last long enough.

“I got you, baby,” he said, rolling you to your back, his body hovering over yours. “I’ll take it from here.”

Sam plowed in _hard_ , your back arching off the bed, your legs trying to wrap around his back as his hands pinned you to the mattress, no where to go. You bit your bottom lip as Sam delivered thrust after thrust, hitting your g-spot every time, your orgasm hitting you unexpectedly as you shouted out.

Sam groaned as he thrust a few more times before burying himself to the hilt and coming hot inside you, your pants mixing with his. 

“You’re fucking perfect,” said Sam, dropping his head to give you a kiss you returned. He pulled out and laid on his side next to you, throwing a leg and arm over you, tucking you into his chest for a cuddle. You were still for a moment, nearly falling asleep when Sam laughed and got up.

“What?” you asked, Sam going over to your dresser, grabbing the phone. “Oh, yeah.”

“Want to watch it later when we get some energy back?” he asked. 

“Sure. But right now let’s take a nap.”

“Sam!” you heard yourself shout as you came, Sam right up against you in bed from where you watched the video you made earlier in the day. Sam came shortly after and you watched him pull his body over yours to take a rest before the video ended.

“That was…” said Sam, his boner in his sweats giving away what he thought already.

“You look so fucking hot pounding into me,” you said, Sam smiling to himself. “You better send that to me.”

“What happened to wanting it gone the second we finished?” asked Sam. You grabbed the phone from his hand and went over to the dresser, ready to prop it back up again.

“You’re away on hunts sometimes and honestly, there’s a hell of a lot more I want to see,” you said, putting the phone down. “A lot more, if you’re interested.”

“Well start recording and we can make all the home videos you want, baby girl. I’ve got more than a few ideas.”


End file.
